Raku Wakaouji/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Are you the woman who can entertain me? Maybe I'll flirt with you a bit. |Idolizing = Oh? Have you been charmed by me? |Reg1 = I'm Raku Wakaouji. If you're interesting then we're okay! |Reg2 = Being an idol is troublesome. |Reg3 = Don't you have any interesting work, producer? |Reg4 = Do more interesting things and entertain me. |Reg5 = Looking at Torahiko makes me tired. |Reg6 = Kyosuke's clumsiness is a miracle. |Reg7 = Akio is a bit gloomy, so please be kind to him. |Reg8 = I usually go to the pub to drink sake with Shiki. He's my drinking buddy. |Reg9 = Hikaru is really a stupid kid… it makes me want to tease him. |Reg10 = Akira is interesting because he looks like he has something up his sleeve. |Event1= An event has started. So, shall we go together? |Reg11= Hikaru seems to admire Utakata. He's following him around even today. |Event2= Well done with the event. It turned into a great stage. |Morning = Good morning. I'll brew you tea so wake up. |Afternoon = Is lunch soumen? |Evening = You worked very hard. Well done. I napped while I was waiting for you. |Night = I'm sure tomorrow will be a good day too. Good night. |Download = All things come to those who wait. |Story = You should choose your favorite story. |Main1 = Are you wondering what chapter to choose? |Main2 = None of these stories look boring. |Love1 = Love… it's a good thing to kill time isn't it? |Love2 = I wish to be entertained. Come on, choose. |Shop = This is the shop. |Purchase = If there's something you want to buy then buy it. |Friend = Friend's information… As I thought, it was here. |Other = Trouble trouble… If you come here you might find the solution. |Start1 = It's troublesome, but let's go. |Skill1A = Spare me from the troubles. |Skill1B = Interesting. |Skill1C = Fufu~ |Clear1 = Good grief, it's bad for my back. |Affection1 = It's said that people hate what they really love. |Start2 = Let's hope that something interesting will happen. |Skill2A = Tickle tickle tickle~ |Skill2B = There, there, do your best. |Skill2C = It isn't worth much. |Clear2 = Too bad. It's ending already. |Affection2 = You're a fun woman to mess with. |Start3 = It's fine as long as I dance like how I let my brush dance, right? |Skill3A = What a whimsical woman. |Skill3B = You should just watch from over there. |Skill3C = Shall I teach you... thoroughly? |Clear3 = Hm~ that was quite interesting. |Affection3 = Entertain me mo~re. |Skill4A = Leave helping Hikaru to me. |Skill4B = Hey, do your best. |Skill4C = Okay, got it. |Skill5A = Maybe I'll try get serious. |Skill5B = Thanks for entertaining me. |Skill5C = Putting my soul into my pen strokes. |Skill6A = |Skill6B = |Skill6C = |Skill7A = Young misses, I'm sure you can scream louder. |Skill7B = If you need a nurse you can find one here. |Skill7C =ArS Blue. I go at my own pace. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Raku Wakaouji/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Raku Wakaouji/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Raku Wakaouji/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Raku Wakaouji Category:Lines